DOCTOR WHO: FAMILY REUNION PART 2
by SJBooks
Summary: The Doctor reunites with Susan and U.N.I.T. Nearby a Paranormal Creature is lurking the coldest hole in the universe. Part 2 of a 3 part story.


PREVIOUSLY:  
All of a sudden a Helicopter swooped across them in the sky. The Doctor and Clara stood outside the TARDIS. The Helicopter had the U.N.I.T Logo on it. Soldiers walked out of it. Leading the was The Doctors Granddaughter Susan.

DOCTOR WHO: FAMILY REUNION PART 2 The Doctor couldn't believe his own eyes. Susan looked so old. Then he realised that she hadn't regenerated since they last met. "Hello Grandfather" Susan said with a smile. Clara remembered back to the planet Akhenaten. She remembered the Doctor saying that he had visited the planet before with his Granddaughter. He never mentioned her name or ever spoke of her again. "But you... You haven't changed a bit" The Doctor stumbled. "Neither have you" Susan laughed. The Doctors shock went away and he started to smile. "That face hasn't regenerated" The Doctor said. Susan looked at herself. "I didn't want to change my appearance in case I ever met you again." said Susan. "Turns out this body would last longer than I thought it would." The Doctor looked in suspicion at The Soldiers and The U.N.I.T Helicopter. "How did you know I was here?" The Doctor asked curiously. Susan started to explain what was going on. "I work for U.N.I.T now, my Helicopter was a bit behind all the others, Our pilot Sargent Jason noticed The TARDIS Demineralising and we thought you could help" Susan explained. "How what are you fighting" Clara asked. Sargent Jason stepped forward. "Doctor what do you know of a race called The Ice Warriors"  
Miles away in an icy Hole in the field Solders where climbing down the hole to investigate a thing that A Village near by said was a Paranormal Entity. One man was deep down at the bottom. He has only his hand Gun, A Torch and his uniform. There was a tunnel at the side of him. A Pitch Black Tunnel. It was colder that the Ice surrounding him. He got out his mobile phone and called Sargent Jason. Back In Susan and Sargent Jason's Helicopter the phone rang. The Sargent picked it up. "What's happened Albert?" he asked him with a hint of fear in his voice. "I'm at the bottom of the Ice hole and there is a dark tunnel which is a bit colder that what the guys at the top are working on now " Albert said. Albert sounded extremely anxious. "DONT ENTER THE TUNNEL I REAPET DONT ENTER THE TUNNEL!" Sargent Jason shouted at the phone. Albert's mobile dropped. The Doctor, Susan and Clara watched this disturbing phone call in horror. Albert was down and probably dead. "We are not sure if it is The Ice Warriors or not, it could be anything lurking at the bottom of that Freezing Hole" Susan sighed. "Didn't Sargent Jason tell us that the villagers said it was a creature of The Paranormal not of The Supernatural" The Doctor said. "Well we have had Missions similar to this before and its always turned out to be the Ice Warriors." Sargent Jason Hesitated. "Me and The Doctor have faced the Ice Warriors before" Clara marked. "When" Asked Susan. Clara started to have Flashbacks. "We where in a Russian Submarine and The sailors had found and Ice Warrior frozen in the Sea" Clara remembered. "How did you stop them?!" Captain Jason Interjected. Clara looked at him. "We had a war with him and he returned to his own kind" Clara snapped.  
The Helicopter landed near the hole. The Soldiers, Susan, Sargent Jason, Clara and The Doctor walked towards it. "Don't get too close" Susan worried. The Doctor looked at it. Sargent Jason noticed Albert's dead bloody body was lying on a stretcher near by. A Tear ran down his face. Albert was his best friend. It was a tragedy. Jason turned to the Doctor. "It is defiantly the Ice Warriors Doctor" Sargent Jason trembled. The Doctor walked over to Albert's dead body. "I'm Sorry Sargent. I truly am. A Crime like this should have never happened to a good and noble man like him." The Doctor said in anger and sadness. The ground started to shake and the fields started to crumble. Fire blasted out the hole like an explosion. It was like a Volcano.

TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
